Encounters
by Allie Chick
Summary: Seven years have passed and the Hero of Time has finally awakened. A mysterious Sheikah guides the Hero on his journey. A retelling of OoT from Sheik's P.O.V.
1. The Hero

Chapter 1: The Hero

Waiting. That's all I've done in seven years. I've waited. That's a long time to wait for just a boy. But wait I have.

Slowly I pace in the shadows of the pedestal room in the Temple of Time. A single window allows a yellow beam of light to fall onto the stone pedestal in the circular room. It is silent, except for the quiet chanting of an unseen choir.

The waiting is- and was- long, painful and riddled with guilt. But there was nothing left for me to do. I couldn't- I can't just run away and leave this mess behind and I can't fix it on my own.

Now my wait is nearly over. I don't know what will be more painful, seeing him again and introducing him into this monstrous world or continuing to live like this without the hope of a hero.

Memories that I worked so hard not to remember begin to flood me. That night, when it all began.

_Fire, people screaming, chaos. One tall, dark, and imposing figure stands out. Ganondorf. 'Princess!' someone cries. This is wrong, this is all wrong. _

An onslaught of emotion suddenly bombards me as I remember. Greif, pain, guilt. I lost everything that night, all of Hyrule did. With the careful control of a Sheikah, I attempt to shove away my feelings. It's not the time to be emotional.

_Castle Town is burning. The palace is being attacked. Impa grabs me and throws me onto a horse. We ride past the market. People are fleeing, trying to find safety. Everything is happening so fast, it becomes a blur. We fly over the drawbridge. Ganondorf is following us. _

_A boy is standing by the bridge. It's Link! He watches, confused and horrified. I want to stop, to warn him, but I can't. He must protect the Triforce. He is the last hope. I pull out the ocarina, the last piece to the puzzle, and throw it with all my might. I don't see where it lands. Impa urges our horse to go faster..._

I shut my eyes tightly and swallow.

Seven years. That night has haunted me for seven years, as much as may I try to hide it.

Ganondorf's attack was completely unexpected. I tried to warn them, but nobody listened to me, the over imaginative little girl. Castle Town didn't stand a chance. I thought, hoped, that Link had caught the ocarina and would save Hyrule. But, my attempts to protect the Triforce only helped Ganondorf seize it.

Castle Town was in ruins and soon the rest of Hyrule began to fall under the reign of Ganondorf. The beautiful land decayed and died. Nowhere was safe. The Zoras, the Gorons, even the Kokori were affected by the evil of Ganondorf.

All of Hyrule was brought to its knees.

My heart aches. It's entirely my fault. Hyrule was destroyed, Link slumbered, people suffered because of me. Because I was young and foolish. Now Link is returning to a dead world. I must help him revive it and in some small way atone for what I have done.

The pedestal before me begins to glow with blue light. Slowly a green figure descends. _Link. _His feet touch the stone floor and the light dissipates. He looks around, his back to me, taking in the temple.

I barely recognize him. It's been seven years since I saw him last.

He was my only childhood friend, the only other person I trust more than Impa. I want nothing more than to fall at his feet and beg forgiveness. I've done so much harm.

As I grapple with my emotions, Link carefully walks down the steps. I quickly swallow my feelings, regaining my cool, calm, and detached mask, before stepping forward into the light.

"I've been waiting for you, Hero of Time," I say softly.

Link freezes mid-step and whirls around. He eyes me suspiciously, not knowing whether I am friend or foe. His stance is stiff and ready for action.

"Who are you?" He demands, "How do you know who I am?"

I get my first full look at him. He's grown, but that's to be expected after seven years. He's taller than expected and his face has lost all its childhood roundness. His shoulders are broad and strong. The Master Sword is slung across his back and peeks up past his shoulder. He's… he's a man now. No, not just a man, he's the Hero of Time.

But as much as he has changed, he's still the same Link I knew. The same ridiculous green tunic and hat. The same lips prone to wry smiles, though now the corners turned down in worry. The same blonde bangs hanging in front of his face. And those brilliantly blue eyes. They're confused now, not bright with mirth and mischief.

The stranger before me continues to stare and repeats his query. His voice is low and tense with worry. The delay in my response increases his anxiety.

"When evil rules all, an awakening voice from the Sacred Realm will call those destined to be Sages, who dwell in the five temples. One in a deep forest, one on a high mountain, one under a vast lake, one within the house of the dead, one inside a goddess of the sand. Together with the Hero of Time, the awakened ones will bind the evil and return the light of peace to the world," I recite.

"How do you know this?" Link asks again, but the edge in his voice has been replaced with curiosity.

I remind myself that he's just woken from a seven years sleep. Everything he thought he knew changed. He's confused and unsure of what to believe or who to trust. His eyes are eager to know more, to understand, and to have someone to believe.

Which is why I'm here.

The battle-ready stance relaxes and he takes a cautious step forward. "Who are you?" he asks, but I know he really means, 'Can I trust you?'

He has no idea who I am. My disguise is working.

"This is the legend of the temples passed down by my people, the Sheikah. I am

Sheik. Survivor of the Sheikahs," I say, "As I see you standing there, holding the mythical Master Sword, you really do look like the legendary Hero of Time."

At that statement, Link's left hand unconsciously moves to touch the hilt of the sword. He looks as though he wishes to speak, but says nothing. I continue.

"If you believe the legend you have no choice. You must look for the five temples and awaken the five sages. One is waiting for the time of awakening in the Forest Temple. The sage is a girl I am sure you know."

Link's eyes widen, "Saria?" He whispers to himself, then says to me, "I don't understand, what am I supposed to do?"

"Because of the evil power in the temple, she cannot hear the awakening call from the Sacred Realm," I continue, "Unfortunately equipped as you currently are, you cannot even enter the Temple. But if you believe what I'm saying, you should head to Kakariko Village."

Link watches me carefully, confused. His brow furrows and his eyes lower, not sure he believes me or maybe unsure he'll be able to do as I instructed. To him, he was only a kid moments ago and now a Hero, being guided by a mysterious outsider. To him I'm just a stranger, not an old friend.

"Do you understand, Hero? To save the forest girl, you need another skill. Head to Kakariko Village!" I repeat to ensure he follows my instructions.

He nods quickly and says, "Yes, I got it. I'll go to Kakariko."

I fold my arms across my chest. Link gives me one more look, studying me. He seems unsure. His lips part to speak, but he just shakes his head and turns to leave.

I watch him, wanting to explain everything, to show him who I am. But I must keep my Sheikah disguise and remained distanced. I can see he doesn't completely trust me, not yet.

If only he knew. The journey ahead of him is a difficult one and the quicker he learns to trust me, the better. I'm closer to him than he realizes.

* * *

AN: I've always been fascinated by Sheik's character, so I've decided to write about the instances in which Sheik and Link meet but from Sheik's perspective.

I've recently gone through and edited this as well. Enjoy a slightly more polished version!

Let me know what you think.

-Allie


	2. Time

Chapter 2: Time

As the young hero hesitantly turns around and walks out of the temple, I remain standing with my arms folded across my chest. I watch him as he opens the heavy wood door and steps into a world he has not seen in seven years. The door begins to creak shut when I finally react. Quickly, I slip into the shadows and follow Link out.

He is standing in the temple courtyard, frozen. He stares at the dark red sky, the black swirling clouds, and the world look that looks like it has died.

I hang back, remembering how shocked I felt those many years ago, seeing my broken kingdom. He no doubt feels the same, perhaps worse. Does he feel the same responsibility as I do?

"No" he whispers to himself, "How could this-"

He takes a few steps forward before breaking into a full run. I follow silently behind him, as a precaution, knowing what he will find. His uneven pounding steps echo through the empty air. He flies into the market and heads straight for the castle. He's not even fazed by the re-deads lurking in the square.

Link pauses at the broken castle gate, his worst fears beginning to become reality. After carefully steps over the rusted and rumpled iron, the hero continues running to the castle grounds. They are a mere mockery of what they once were. The grass is dead and brown and weeds freely grow. Flowers are choked by invading growth and the trees have decayed. There is no beauty. Everything is black and dead.

The path Link takes cuts across the grass and over the hill to where the castle should be. His urgent steps crush the dry growth and make a crunching noise with each step. As he reaches the crest of the hill he stops short at the sight he sees. A deep chasm encompasses the space before him.

Link runs right to the edge of the abyss where, all those years ago, the castle was pulled from the ground. Now it floats above on blackness, in the air. His breath comes in sharp gasps as he takes in the scene before him. It's worse than he hoped.

The red abyss glows brightly and the light reflects onto the hero's desperate face. His eyes are full of shock and pain, his mouth pulled down to a grimace. His hands clutch his slowly shaking head. He cries out, almost in agony.

I take a step forward without even realizing it, but stop myself before I go any further. Link must deal with this on his own.

With a low moan, the ground beneath us suddenly shakes. The hero loses his balance, his foot slips and he begins to fall. Reacting instantly, I run forward to grab him. My hand snags the back of his tunic. I pull him back in one swift movement then let go, letting him fall unceremoniously on the ground.

It takes a moment for him to process his imminent death and subsequent rescue. He looks up, confused and surprised to see me. His expression deadens into hopelessness as he looks away.

"Thank you," he says softly. He sounds as if he's given up.

I fold my arms and look down at him. "I don't need your thanks," I say flatly. Link doesn't respond.

"You must be more careful Hero. You're no good to the world dead."

He laughs ruefully, "I'm no good to the world alive either."

I ignore his statement and offer him a hand up. "I understand this is all very difficult for you. I'm sure it's been a rather rough day. But you must pull yourself together. Whatever world you knew before is gone, destroyed, by Ganon. This is Hyrule," I explain and gesture the surrounding area.

"It's worse then I imagined. I never believed, when he told me... " Link says, keeping his eyes straight ahead of him. "All this happened… because of me. Because I was stupid enough to lead Ganondorf to the Sacred Realm." He finally turns his gaze up to me. "And then I slept while the world needed me. Some hero I am," he states sarcastically.

I want to tell him it's all _my _fault and that he has no reason to feel guilty. But I simply reply with a stern, "Whatever happened in the past no longer matters."

Link looks away, silent.

"Sheik- Princess Zelda, is she... alive?" he asks softly.

I stiffen. My head suddenly buzzes. He's worried about me. The idea of my death is haunting him. A million things I want to say nearly pour from my mouth. I can feel my cool mask dissolving.

In the moment he is not watching, I force myself to slip away. I retreat to a ridge of rocks, hidden.

"Do you-" he begins but stops as he turns finds me missing. He turns around full circle but does not see me. He sighs, turns toward the market, and jogs away.

I lean against a boulder and close my eyes. '_He's worried about me.'_

I breathe in the forest air. It's cool and somehow calming. Lush greens and deep browns surround me. Little luminescent bugs float through the air like yellow sparkles. I look down to the sacred forest meadow, from my perch, above on the ledge of the surrounding stone walls. The entrance to the forest temple is located to my left, on a high ledge, next to it a twisted ancient tree. Near the corner of the meadow rests a small stump and in the center, a slab of stone surrounded by green.

I'm waiting for Link. Though this waiting is not terrible. That atmosphere of the forest is friendly, if not mysterious. I stare into the greenness around me and don't worry.

Link followed my instructions and headed to Kakariko village as I instructed. I only followed him long enough to ensure he did as was told. As soon as he retrieves the item, a hook shot that allows entrance to the forest temple, he should come here.

This place has many memories for me. Impa took me here the night we fled Castle Town. It was the last safe place in Hyrule. The Kokori welcomed us gladly, their childlike minds not fully understanding the situation. They were sure the Great Deku Tree would protect the forest from Ganon's forces. Impa told me we would stay there until it was safe again, until things got better. We both knew this was a vain hope. Things never got better, only worse.

_"Princess, we must leave here, soon," she tells me._

_I stare at my hands, to the glittering triforce, holding back tears. I've done a lot of crying since we came here. _

_"The forest will not stay safe much longer. Ganon's forces will eventually overpower the forest's protection. He's looking for you Princess. He needs the triforce you possess. We cannot let him find you," she explains sternly._

_I nod in understanding. I feel so helpless. The world is ending. All around me the beauty is being destroyed, being replaced by evil. Desperately I want everything to go back to what it was. I want to wake up from this nightmare._

_Arms enfold me. Impa holds me close, comfortingly. "My dear Princess. Everything will turn out right, eventually. We must wait patiently. The hero will come," she whispers in my ear. _

_I nod and take a deep breath. _'There is still Link,'_ I tell myself, _'He will fix everything.'

_"In the meantime, we must find a way to keep you hidden."_

Impa needed to get back to Kakariko. The village was near ruins without her. Refugees were flooding in and Ganon was not going to ignore the little town forever. But Impa could not take me with her, I would surely be found if she did. On the other hand she could not leave me alone, in the forest, unprotected.

Instead she came up with a plan. She thought of a disguise for me, in which she could stay near me, but I would be unrecognizable. Impa began to train me in the ways of the Sheikah. I would no longer be a Princess, but one like her, one of the shadow people.

In a few weeks I learned how to move without making a sound, to mask all emotion, to become like a shadow. I learned their fighting techniques, became quick and agile. Impa trained me for hours, till it was as if I was born Sheikah.

The last step to completing my new identity was the disguise. The traditional blue and white uniform, adorned with the scarlet weeping eyes, became my attire. A piece of white cloth, like a veil, covered my face, hiding all but my eyes. Using the power of the triforce, I changed the color of my skin and eyes, shortened my hair, and gave myself the appearance of a boy. I became Sheik, the boy with scarlet eyes, a being of the shadow.

I've been that boy for seven years. Nobody has seen or heard of the Princess since. That part of me has been kept safe inside, as though it has died. I may never be that girl again. None suspect my true identity. Not even Link.

It's a successful guise.

From the entrance of the meadow comes a loud roar that interrupts my distant thoughts. Loud crashes quickly follow as does the sound of a charging monster. Then, Link bursts into the meadow through the narrow neck, sprinting at full speed. He stops, realizing he is out of danger and leans over to catch his breath.

Red faced and panting, he looks around, taking in his surroundings. After a moments rest, he straightens up and walks forward. His eyes finally rest on the stump, in the corner of the clearing.

"Saria," he whispers.

I smile to myself, remembering the short but happy girl from the forest. She would come to me, while I was staying in the forest. She was so kind and often spoke of Link. They were friends. I realize suddenly, that Link is returning to his true home, the place where he grew up.

I decide it's time to drop in. Silently I fall from my perch and land on the ground, several feet from the Hero. He turns, hand at the hilt of his sword, ready to fight. His fierce expression relaxes as he recognizes me. Warily, he watches me. He moves as if to speak, but I don't give him a chance.

"The flow of time is always cruel. Its speed seems different for each person, but no one can change it. A thing that doesn't change with time is a memory of younger days," I say.

Link watches me, puzzled by my speech. I'm right in guessing that my words address his very thoughts. He doesn't understand that these words speak just as much to me as they do him.

"Sheik, where-" he begins, but I cut him off again.

"In order to come back here again, play the Minuet of the Forest."

"Why would I…?" he asks uncertainly. He stares at me, not understanding, not trusting. I don't give him an answer.

I pull out the harp I keep strapped to my back and pluck out the simple melody. It's a cheerful tune, only six notes long. The very essence of the forest seems to be contained within it. Link instantly understands and pulls out the deep blue ocarina. I repeat the minuet a second time. He copies me, playing the tune perfectly.

Then, we play together.

As the music swells around us, and I pluck my harp as he plays the ocarina, the rest of the world seems to disappear. Everything feels right. It is as though Ganondorf had never come. The world is safe. There are no secrets. For those few moments, we are the innocent Kokori, enjoying a quiet day in the forest.

The song ends and we stand in silence. Link stares at the ocarina in his hands, savoring the lingering feelings of contentment. He looks back to me. The expression on his face surprises me. It's not one of suspicion or fear of distrust, but one of comprehension. He understands what I'm doing. Our duet gives him proof of my intention to guide him on his quest.

Perhaps, he's beginning to trust me.

"Sheik," he says, "How-? Why are you helping me?"

I look at him, unsure how to answer. _'Because I want the world to be good again? Because it's the only way to redeem myself? Because I am your friend?' _I think to myself. I cannot say those things. Instead I ignore his question completely.

"Hero, I'll see you again."

I pull out a deku nut from a pouch behind me and throw it to the ground. It explodes in a violent flash. Link throws his arm in front of his face, to shield his eyes. In the blinding light I leap back to perch, hidden from his view.

The light fades. Link steps back with surprise at my sudden disappearance. He glances around quickly, but sees nothing. He shakes his head, mutters and mutters something to himself.

The Hero turns to the Forest Temple and studies the entrance for a few moments. Suddenly, he pulls out his recently acquired hook shot, and shoots it at the wood pillar. It propels him up to the ledge, to the entrance of the temple. After taking one last look around him he turns back to the entrance and jogs inside.

Silence fills the meadow. I breathe in deeply, waiting once more.

From the temple come distance howls and the sound of crashing metal. Subconsciously, I wince at the noise. I know what it means.

It has begun.


	3. Light

Chapter 3: Light

I resigned myself to the fact that most of my time would be spent waiting when I decided to aid the Hero of Time. But I had no idea how difficult and long the waiting would be.

Three days have passed since Link entered the temple. I'm waiting in the same spot, rather impatiently, for any sign of the Hero. The temple is quiet and has been for several days. By now Link should have navigated the temple's puzzles and tests and reached the monster hiding inside. The monster that has infested the temple. The monster being controlled by Ganondorf. If all goes well, the temple will be cleansed and the sage will be awakened.

If all goes well. But, in the past, things have had a way of going wrong. Very wrong.

Anxiety fills my chest. This waiting is far more painful and slow then all the previous waiting. Everything depends on Link's ability to free the temple of evil. This is the test run, to see if the Hero really is capable. To see if there is a chance he can navigate the temples, awaken the sages, and eventually battle Ganondorf. Dread encompasses my soul. If the Hero fails... if he dies...

'_Stop it!' _I command myself, _'Don't think that way. Of course Link will free the temple. He's the Hero of Time! He cannot fail.'_

But the dark and doubtful thoughts still remain. Link is mortal. He can die...

The triforce on my hand suddenly illuminates and green light bursts from the symbol of the forest on the octagonal slab below me. It's a sign the temple is now free of evil. The monster inside is defeated. He did it.

The breath I've been holding for three days finally escapes me. The hero has succeeded. At this moment he is being taken to the Sacred Realm, where he will meet the sage of the forest, the girl her already knows, Saria.

I don't have much time till he returns here, to the Sacred Forest Meadow. Link can't find me here so I must return to the Temple of Time. I slither down from the ledge perched on. My limbs are stiff and I stumble before regaining my balance. I stretch quickly, enjoying the feeling of blood returning to my extremities. I turn to the maze and enter, headed back to Castle Town.

Hyrule Field is quiet and empty. It stretches out almost endless before me. There are hardly any signs of change. The field is only marginally affected by Ganon's rule. The same boulders dot the wild grasses, the same flowers and weeds grow in abundance.

The world has yet to realize the wonderful miracle that has taken place. The Dark King's grip on this world is beginning to weaken. It seems Ganon himself doesn't even realize it yet. But Link's quest will only go unnoticed for so long.

I run on the soft grass toward Castle Town. I must be swift. Being out so open leaves me feeling exposed. As I come closer Castle Town the sky becomes darker and the air becomes cooler. I'm entering the core of Ganon's realm. The realm of darkness and misery. It even beings to rain.

I cross the broken drawbridge, my feet splashing in the water of the moat. The market is a barren wasteland. Eerily quiet and windy. Redeads are spotted around the street, frozen until someone comes near. Then they scream with paralyzing voices, stalk over to their victims, and suck the life out. I navigate through the maze of these monsters to the courtyard of the Temple of Time.

To my surprise, I don't feel weighed down with guilt as I walk through my ruined past. I feel… hopeful.

The ageless temple stands as it always does. Solemn, magical, sacred. As I enter the unseen choir welcomes me with the quiet song it always sings. The same mysterious music that always fills the silence of the temple. I walk by the alter to the room of the pedestal of time. With arms folded across my chest, I stand on the pedestal, waiting, as if I've been here all along.

A few minutes pass. The large door creaks slowly open, then closes once more. Footsteps echo through the silent temple. The Hero is here. He enters the room of the pedestal of time, not at all surprised to see me there. He seems to have undergone a change. He's standing a little taller, looking less unsure and more confident. With his first task done he has become more like a Hero. Of course he has always had reckless courage. But now he seems more... powerful. There's something in his eyes, those brilliant blue eyes. Determination? Resilience?

He meets my gaze and I speak. "You destroyed the wicked creatures that haunted the temple and awakened the Sage. But there are still other sages who need your help."

He nods. "Yes, that's why I'm here. Where should I go? What do I do next?" he asks.

"In order to awaken the other sages, you must become more powerful. You must travel over mountains, under water, and even through time," I say.

"How?" he asks. He looks curious and eager to learn how.

"You are the Hero of Time, aren't you? If you want to return to your original time, return the Master Sword to the Pedestal of Time. By doing this you will travel back in time seven years," I explain.

Link's eyebrows rise at my statement. "Can I change what happened? If I go back, can I keep Ganon from-" he asks quickly, but stops as I shake my head.

"The past cannot be altered like that. It is not what the goddesses allow. Your fate, Hero, is different."

His eyes fall slightly. "You seem to know a lot about 'my fate'," he says, but he does not sound accusing, merely exasperated.

I continue, "The time will come when you will need to return here quickly. I will teach this to you for when that time comes, the song to return to the Temple of Time. The Prelude of Light."

Once again I pull out my harp from behind me and play. The prelude is soft and pure. The sound of the high notes fills me with quiet joy. When I finish, Link holds the ocarina to his lips and repeats the song back to me. Then, as before, we play together. Music bounces off the walls and echoes through the temple. For a moment, I feel like a child again, safe with my father in the castle. The temple feels alive. Everything is young and fresh. We finish and watch each other as the last echoes fade away.

"Sheik," he begins, "How do you know all this?"

'_What good is a guide who doesn't know what's ahead?' _ I think to myself, '_It will all make sense; everything will be revealed one day.' _

"As long as you hold the Ocarina of Time and the Master sword, you hold time itself in your hands. Hero, we shall meet again!" I say softly.

Link opens his mouth to say something, but before he has a chance I pull out a deku nut, throw it to the ground, and disappear in its flash. I watch him from the dark corner of the room, hidden deep in the shadows. The Hero glances around the room quickly and shakes his head when he does not see me. He turns to the entrance of the temple and walks away.

I wait until his footsteps die and the door creaks shut again before moving. Slowly I emerge from the shadows and step back onto the pedestal. I stare at the triforce inscribed on the rock for a moment.

Then with careful tread I step off and follow the Hero out.


	4. Friendship

Chapter 4: Friendship

The air is dry and hot and smells of sulfur. The ground beneath my feet is rough and rocky. From my position near the top of Death Mountain I can see Hyrule stretch out before me, from Castle Town, to the desert, to the Kokori Forest. The view is breathtaking.

The mountain suddenly begins to shake and I retreat back to the crater in the volcano for protection. Heat washes itself over me and I begin to sweat. I walk over to the edge of the ledge I am standing on. Below is the entrance of the Fire Temple, surrounded by a sea of magma. A small wooden bridge connects the temple to the Goron City.

I am waiting, as usual, for Link., at the top of Death Mountain, to the crater. The entrance is clear and I am nearly suffocated with the heat. To my relief Link emerges from the Goron City entrance and begins to run across the bridge. He is wearing a red heat-resistant tunic, instead of the usual green.

I gather up my self-discipline and jump down into the heat and land on the bridge, directly in front of Link.

"Sheik!" he cries with surprise and comes to a complete halt, "Why are you here?"

I resist the urge to laugh and ignore his question. I'm surprised our encounters haven't become routine for him yet.

"It is something that grows over time, a true friendship," I begin, "A feeling in the heart that becomes even stronger over time."

Link's head cocks to the side. He's unsure how to react to my statement. His feet shift and he continues to watch me.

"The passion of friendship will soon blossom into righteous power and through it, you will know which way to go." I keep my voice serene and my gaze straight ahead.

The expression on Link's face is confused. But his eyes are full of recognition. He understands. Does he remember our childhood friendship as I do? Or is he coming to see Sheik as not only a helpful ally, but a friend.

I can't let it show that I speak from experience, from our time as children, when I trusted him to save the world when I could not. My chest aches for that time. We barely knew each other, but we were both lonely. I wish we could have that friendship again. These thoughts nearly flood out of me.

"This song is dedicated to the power of the heart. Listen to the Bolero of Fire," I say instead.

For the third time, I use my harp and play the quick, powerful notes. The song is warm and inviting. I finish and Link repeats it back to me. This time, when we play the song together, Link's eyes watch me. I can feel the song flowing between us. Memories of our past run through my mind.

Our first meeting, in the courtyard. Both of us, only children. Neither one knowing the other, but somehow both trusting, already friends. Well, I was ready to trust him. In a short time, he became my closest friend. He would come to me, after completing a task, or when he was frustrated. I would feel guilty for subjecting him to all of it. Link would insist he didn't mind, that he wanted to help me. We were lonely, naive, but ready to save the world. Not much has changed.

I'm overcome with feeling. I don't want to be lonely anymore.

The song ends. We are silent. The heat of the magma swells around me and the low rumbling of the mountain fills the silence.

"Sheik," Link says slowly, "I-" he tries to say, but is unable to say what he wants. "I want to thank you," he whispers finally, "For all of this." His voice is the most calm I've heard it.

That's it. No questions. No confusing look.

Using all my self-control I keep my serious expression. I can feel a smile trying to creep across my face. That wall that was between us is gone. He shifts his feet again, uncomfortably.

"Link, I'll see you again..." I say softly, take a step back, and then stop suddenly. I realize that for the first time, I called him by name.

Link realizes this too. His eyes go wide and he takes a step forward, hand out to stop me, knowing I am about to make my exit. I can't keep up my act much longer. I step backward, putting a good distance between us.

"Din's fire!" I mutter to myself.

A fiery barrier appears in front of me, blocking off the bridge. Link jumps back as the wall springs up.

"Wait!" he cries across the flames.

Reluctantly I pull out a deku nut and throw it against the ground. When the light fades I am back up on the ledge, way above him. Link stands there, still for a moment. Then continues across the bridge and enters the Fire Temple.

A drop of sweat rolls down my forehead and down my nose. I wipe it away with the back of my hand and smile to myself. Waiting, once again. The pattern will continue until Ganon's demise.

I slip back outside and welcome the cool air. As I wait, anxiety slowly creeps into my thoughts. Though the Hero has proved himself capable, I still worry. The Fire Temple is different from the last, more difficult, new puzzles.

As I look out into the land of Hyrule, contemplating what's to come, a shadow suddenly descends upon me. My body tenses and prepares for an incoming attack. I look up with surprise. It's a bird. My stance relaxes and I squint to see it better. It's Kaepora Gaebora, I realize, the messenger from the Sacred Realm.

I've only met the giant brown owl in one other instance. It was several years ago, to tell me of my role in aiding the Hero of Time

_I am sitting cross-legged, meditating, like I do every day. Impa says it will help me become more sheikah. Which really means it will help make me be boring and unemotional. But it will also keep my safe, which is the only reason why I even do it. _

_Impa's house is quiet and empty. She is not here, which is a rare occurrence. I can barely take a step without her watching me like a hawk. I breathe in deeply._

_"Princess Zelda," somebody from behind me says. _

_I jump with surprise. I have not heard that name in years. Have I been discovered? Am I in danger? With the speed and agility of any respectable sheikah I turn around, whip out a long knife from my sleeve, and point it at the owner of the voice. _

_What I find behind me is not a person, but a giant brown owl. _

_"How did you get in here?" I say to myself, relaxing a bit. I must have just imagined the voice. Owls can't talk._

_"There is no need to be afraid, Princess, I am not your enemy," the owl says. _

_I drop my knife in shock and nearly shriek. Remembering my training, I pull myself together and regain control of my emotions. _

_"How do you know who I am?" I hiss._

_"Your disguise doesn't fool me!" the owl says cheerfully, cocking its head to the side, "I am sent from the Sacred Realm. My name is Kaepora Gaebora. I have a message for you."_

_Still feeling uneasy I say, "What have you come to tell me?"_

_"Do you know the legends of the Hero of Time and the Sages?" he asks me._

_"Yes," I answer watching him closely, not sure what that has to do anything, "Impa has told me the legends. When darkness descends the six temples will awaken the sages. With the Hero of Time the six sages will bind the evil one," I recite. _

_"Very good," he says, "but there's more." _

_I look at him confused, "What else is there?" _

_"Legend says there is a seventh sage, the Sage of Sages, the leader of them all," he answers, "You, Zelda, keeper of the Triforce of Wisdom, Child of Destiny, are that sage."_

_My eyes widen in shock. "What?" I ask in disbelief._

_The owl turns his head to the other side, "You wield immense power, possess great wisdom. You've seen prophecies, perform great magic. How can you not be the seventh sage? It is your destiny to lead the sages in the fight against the Dark King. The goddesses have created you to fulfill this purpose."_

_I'm overwhelmed. Now, I am not only Hyrule's Most Wanted but also a sage? Not just any sage either, the Sage of Sages. I am supposed to face Ganondorf and help stop him. How? Why I, of all people, have so much power and responsibility? I've caused enough damage already. _

_I look up to Kaepora Gaebora. "What must I do?" I ask, feeling like a heavy weight is pressing down on me._

_"For now, you must wait. The time will come though, when the Hero of Time shall return to Hyrule. Then you will act. You must help the Hero and the other Sages rid the world of Ganondorf," he explains, "You will lead the sages, guide the Hero on his quest, and together you will bring peace to the world."_

_I nod in understanding. This is my chance to redeem myself, to fix the awful mess I made. _

_"There is much you must learn. Let us begin."_

"Hello Kaepora Gaebora," I say as he descends. His familiar face is comforting. I spend so much time all alone.

"Princess Zelda," he says in greeting, refusing to use my fake name.

"To what do I have the pleasure?" I ask, trying to sound detached. But there is only one reason he could be here. Something has happened. I hope that I'm wrong.

"Unfortunately I bring grave news," he answers. My stomach tightens painfully.

"What's happened?" I ask quickly, worried. Everything has been going smoothly so far. But everything could fall apart so quickly.

"Ganon knows what the Hero is doing and is taking action to stop it."

"What has he done? Is Li- the Hero safe?" I ask. My heart is racing. Link has to be okay. He just entered the temple. Nothing could have gone wrong yet...

"It's the Zoras," he says. I relax slightly, "Ganondorf is trying to prevent the sage from being awakened. You must get to the Domain quickly!"

"What has he done?" I ask again, more urgently.

"The Domain, it's freezing over."


	5. Frozen

Chapter 5: Frozen

Something is very wrong. As Kaepora Gaebora flies me to the entrance of the Zora Domain, his talons gripping the top of my shoulders, I can feel the air getting cooler. The river flows slowly. A heavy mist fills the air. We enter the narrow gorge, flying over the river. The air is chilly, my fingers are becoming stiff and I can feel the heat leaving my extremities. Snow begins to fall.

My heart begins to beat faster. No, no this cannot possibly be happening! Anxiety knots in my stomach. If things fall apart now... If Link cannot awaken the Sage of Water because she is under a frozen pool... I'm hanging on my last thread of hope.

We reach the entrance of the Domain. The water that normally falls over the opening is gone. The water below is cold and filled with floating ice. I expect the worst.

"Try to help them, if you can," Kaepora says, sounding skeptical as he releases his hold on me. "But the sage is the priority. Do whatever you can to save her!"

I nod, unable to speak. I know exactly what he means and exactly what it entails. I stand at the edge of the entrance and watch the owl fly away before entering. With careful steps I enter the frozen wasteland.

I've only been to the domain once in my life, with my father, when I was little. I can remember the humid, warm air, the clear glistening pool of water. There was a waterfall that ran from the top of the cavern to the bottom. But when I enter now, the ground is covered in ice and slippery. The air is frigid. My breath is foggy and my teeth begin to chatter. From one extreme to the other.

The sight is heartbreaking. The pool of water is completely frozen. The tall waterfall is ice, stopped while in motion. Zoras, a fish like people with fins and gills, are trapped under the ice. The pool looks to be in the process of freezing completely solid. They'll be completely trapped within a matter of minutes. I wonder if they will die, if they'll be able to survive under those conditions.

I try to step forward, but slide across the ground. Luckily I am able to keep my balance, but I must be cautious. I must find the princess. If she is alive. If I can find her.

Ganondorf is too clever. He knows that whatever obstacle he places before the Hero may be surpassed. The Hero can, in theory, defeat any monstrosity placed before him with the blade of evil's bane. But what can the Hero do now? What can he do if the one he awakens lies under enchanted ice?

Gritting my teeth I carefully inch my way to the cavern's wall. With slow steps and using the wall for balance, I make my way to the throne room, up the path. To my surprise, the princess is not there. The square room is empty, save for the Zora King, who sits in a crystal of ice.

"Where is she?" I mutter to myself.

Coldness seeps into my clothes. My extremities have lost all feeling. My limbs are stiff and clumsy. My body is shivering violently and I can't stop it. I turn around too quickly and fall. Muttering curses to myself, I try to stand up again, but the ice is too slick. So I settle on my bottom and slide across the ice instead. I scoot my way down to the main pool, feeling completely ridiculous.

I finally see her.

There, in the middle of the pool, below the thick sheet of ice is Ruto, princess of the Zoras. She is several feet below the surface, unmoving. The water around her has not yet completely frozen. But the ice is slowly creeping toward her; about to encase her in its coldness.

Quickly I attempt to climb down to the ice, but the edge is slippery and I am clumsy. My hand lose grip of the rock and I fall onto the ice. I get on my hands and knees and crawl to the center of the pool, knowing I will not be able to stand up, or even walk.

I stare down through the ice. Quickly I use Din's fire to melt a hole in the ice. I call out to the princess, but she doesn't respond. Unconscious. I suck in a breath of air before sliding feet first into the icy water. The instant cold shocks me. Air seems to stop in my lungs. My whole body freezes.

I resurface, gasping for air, my body screaming at me to get out. But I need to get the sage, or all is lost. I brace myself, and then dive deep into the water. The water is thick and I can feel it turning to ice around me. Ruto is just below me. I reach out and grasp her arm. My legs kick wildly, trying to reach the surface. My body feels heavy and tired. The spreading ice has nearly recovered the opening above me. With one last burst of energy I break through.

Drops of water freeze on me as I pull myself and the princess out of the water. I lay sprawled on the ice, teeth chattering, body shaking uncontrollably, feeling colder than I have ever felt before. I glance at the princess. She is not moving.

I need to get dry and warm. I need to get Ruto out of here. But I can't will myself to move. My body wants to lay still and sleep. _No! _I force myself to sit up, arms shaking wildly. I look around for anything I can use to warm up. Anything flammable will do. From the corner of my eyes I spot two torches.

Painful slow, I crawl awkwardly to the standing torches. I rip them from their stands and snap the slender wood into several pieces. Carefully I arrange them on the ground, to create a fire. Mustering the energy from within me, I will a flame to begin burning. The pathetic pile of wood takes light. The instant heat feels so warm it hurts.

I crawl back to the sage. She is still unconscious, but alive. I drag her back to the fire.

Exhaustion falls over me and with brilliant flames dancing before me, I succumb to it.

I don't know how long I stayed unconscious, but when I finally come to again, the fire is low. I feel cold, but alive. My body is curled up tightly, shivering slightly. But I'm not frozen and surprisingly I still have all my fingers and toes. Beside me is the

Zora Princess. She begins to stir.

Suddenly she sits up straight, completely aware and looks around frantically.

"What happened?" she cries.

Calmly I reply, "Princess Ruto, I was sent here to get you safely out. I found you, in the pool here, right before it completely froze up." My teeth chatter obnoxiously as I explain. I still feel weak.

Her head turned sharply to look at me. "Who are you!" she demands, "What gives you the-"

"I am Sheik, survivor of the Sheikah," I answer, interrupting her question.

Ruto's eyes narrow with annoyance as I cut her off. She eyes me suspiciously a moment before replying, "Yes, I have heard of you. You are a relative of that Impa woman, aren't you?" I nod in affirmation. "Yes," she says again, "Yes I've heard of you."

My eyebrows rise in surprise. She acts as though she knows I am lying. Could she know? Has she guessed? No that it matters. I need to do what I must as if nothing has changed.

"Do you know what happened here?" I ask the princess.

She sits up straight and looks at me primly.

"Yes!" she says obviously, "Something has infected the Water Temple! And now, the domain-"

I nod in understanding, "Yes, it's frozen, I know."

"I tried to get to Lake Hylia, to the temple is located to try to cleanse it. But water began to turn to ice!"

"Princess Ruto, can your people survive under these conditions?" I ask her.

She shakes her head, unsure, "I don't know! But I know it can't be good for them. I fear if left there long enough, they will die!"

The princess climbs to her feet and begins to take a few steps.

"I need to get to the Lake and reverse this!"

"Wait!" I say, "You can't go in there alone! I don't think you can-"

"How dare you tell me what I can't do! I'm Princess Ruto of the Zoras. I will go to the temple and reverse this."

I slowly get to my feet, trying to avoid slipping and falling, "Princess if you'll just be patient. The Hero of Time-"

But before I finish my sentence she freezes. "The Hero of Time? He has returned?" she asks in disbelief.

"Yes," I answer, "And he is coming to help, soon... I believe you have already met him."

"Link?" she whispers to herself, "Is it that boy who... who came all those years ago?"

I nod, "Yes. As soon as he finishes his mission at Death Mountain he will come here. He can rid the temple of whatever is affecting the domain."

Ruto's face brightens, "You're right. So, I will be going ahead of him. He will aid me once he's able."

Defeated I say, "Fine. I guess it would be best anyway. Be careful," I add.

She nods, "I will. Oh, and if the Hero will be entering the temple he'll need-"

I hold up my hand to stop her, "I know. The iron boots are in a cave past the fountain and I believe your father, the King, possesses a blue tunic that allows the wearer to breathe under water."

Ruto's eyes go wide with surprise, "How do you know-"

I shake my head, "It does not matter. Now go! And good luck."

"Thank you Sheik, I wish you luck as well." She replies. Slowly and carefully she walks across the ice, to the entrance of the domain, and disappears.

I'm left alone. In the cold. With a sigh I turn around and begin to waddle to the Zora Fountain. There I will wait, once more, for the Hero.


	6. Reflection

Chapter 6: Reflection

I sit within a cool cavern with my back against the wall. My eyes close and I sigh with fatigue. We're not even halfway there, I remind myself. I shouldn't be this tired. But I am. My thoughts stray to Link. I can't imagine how tired _he _must be, battling through temples without much of a moments rest. I've done hardly anything comparatively. I feel so self-absorbed, focusing on my fatigue, while he battles monsters!

With another sigh, I open my eyes, and turn my gaze to the Zora fountain. It's cold and dreary with large chunks of ice floating on the grey water. The great Jabu Jabu is missing. It feels lonely and sad.

The cavern I wait in is cut into the rock that encases the Zora Fountain. Deep inside lies a maze of sorts. At the end rests a chest with iron boots, the key to entering the Water Temple.

The triforce on my hand glows for a moment then returns to its usual lifeless state. He has freed the Fire Temple. The air around me almost feels fresher, warmer, or maybe lighter.

"Two down, three to go," I whisper to myself.

I can feel the presence of the sage, Daurina, in the Sacred Realm. The added power he brings strengthens me, as it does the Hero. When all the sages awaken, surely we will have the strength to defeat the Dark King.

_'But, over time, he has also grown in might,'_ part of me whispers, _'He too can feel the shift as the sages wake. He knows of the plan and is taking steps of his own to stop it. He will try to sabotage again, like he's done with the Zoras. He's preparing and will be ready for the Hero.'_

I shake my head to stop the train of thought. I can't let myself think that way. I must have faith in the hero. There's so little hop left in the world and I can't lose what little I have. As for Ganon's steps to prevent the awakenings… well, that's what I'm here for.

Time passes with slowly. It's become more difficult to keep track of time. It passes with no sense of structure, or constancy. My life is measured in terms of when I'll see Link again. In that way, it's no different from when I was a child.

I sit silently with my thoughts until I hear the sounds of footsteps. Link. In one swift movement I am on my feet, watching him as he cautiously enters. I wait a few moments more, before disappearing into the cavern behind me, to study him.

He's dirty, exhausted, shocked, and even slightly singed. But, somehow, he looks more heroic and powerful than at any time before.

His eyes search the fountain and he almost catches a glimpse of me before I retreat into the maze of ice. Easily I surpass the obstacles, and only lose my balance on the slick ice twice before reaching the end. The chamber has dark wall that stretch far above and thick sheets of ice dot the floor. This is where the boots reside. An arctic wolfos guards the room, but I jump to the ledge above the door to avoid it.

And I wait.

The door to the room finally lifts open; Link enters and instantly attacks the wolfos. With ease he blocks its swipes and slashes him with his sword. I watch captivated by his swift movements. He's become a true warrior. He strikes the beast with a fatal blow and it disappears in an instant.

The chest bearing the boots appears at the center of the room in a glow of light and Link opens it quickly. Carefully he pulls the boots out and studies them with a curious look.

I take it was my cue. I drop down behind him and he stands and turns around, tensed and ready to fight. He relaxes as he recognizes me.

"Sheik. It's about time you dropped in," he says with a grin. He's pleased to see me.

"We meet again Link," I greet him, "If you came here to see the Zora's, you wasted your time. This is all that there is."

Link's face becomes serious, concerned, and questioning all at once. "What happened? Are they going to be all right? Can they even survive-" he asks, but I interrupt him.

"With one exception, the Zoras are now sealed under a thick ice sheet. I managed to rescue the water princess from under the ice, but she left to head for the Water Temple."

He nods a small look of disdain crosses his face, "What's she doing there? How do I get rid of the ice?" He asks.

"The ice is created by an evil curse," I explain, "The monster in the Water Temple is the source of this curse. Unless you shut off the source, this ice will never melt. If you have courage enough to confront the danger and save the Zoras, I will teach you the melody that leads to the temple."

He nods quickly, knowing the routine. I continue, "Time passes, people move. Like a river's flow, it never ends. A childish mind will turn to noble ambition. Young love will become deep affection. The clear water's surface reflects growth. Now listen to the serenade of water."

I pull the harp from behind me and play the simple tune. Link plays it back to me perfectly with his ocarina and then we play together. The cool melody washes over me and memories begin to surface.

_Link sneaks into the castle courtyard for what is not the first time. I am surprised but delighted to see him. He looks tired, but his face lightens up when he sees me. He takes a seat next to me and we begin to talk. _

_We avoid taking about the desert man and the sacred stones and his mission. Instead I call him Fairy Boy and he calls me Crazy Princess. We laugh. He talks of his adventures and I watch with wide eyes. He tells about the Kokori forest, the Great Deku tree, Saria, and all sorts of things I wish I could see. I tell him about life in the castle, which is mostly boring, and of sneaking into the market. _

_Then the conversation turns to deeper things. He tells me how hard it's been to collect the stones. He's stuck and doesn't know what to do next. He says he's lonely with only Navi for company (and he says she can be very annoying). In return I tell him how alone I feel in a castle full of ignorant adults who think I'm just an over imaginative child. _

_We both agree that we're glad we know each other, so we're not so alone. I think this means we're friends. Best friends. Impa calls for me and Link says goodbye. I watch him sneak away and wish that I could see him more often._

Every moment we have spent together flashes through my mind. I see how I've changed, how he's affected me, how I've affected him. And even now we're still friends. We still rely on one another. And I'm still glad that we have each other. So we're not so alone.

The music fades and we are left watching each other in silence.

"Thank you, Sheik," he says, his voice soft.

I nod, "Link," I begin, wanting to tell him how grateful I am that he's there, tell him how much his friendship means to me.

"Before you go-" he begins, taking a step forward.

I pause and make myself say goodbye, "I'll see you again."

I pull out a Deku nut and hurl it against the ground as Link steps forward and cries, "Wait!" Link makes a small frustrated noise. "Goodbye then!" he calls out sarcastically. I smile softly to myself.

He leaves as I sit above, lost in the memories of the past.


	7. Lost Princess

Chapter 7: A Lost Princess

I don't know how long I sat there, alone, and dreaming of years long since gone. Finally the chilliness breaks though my reverie and I remember my duties. In a dazed frenzy I slip out of the cavern, the Zora Fountain, and lastly the Zora Domain.

The cold river finally clears my mind, cutting through my daydreams. '_Focus,' _I tell myself. Why am I so distracted by mere memories? What about them disturbs me?

The answer is obvious. I miss it. I miss my friendship with Link when we were younger. I miss the ease of life, the simplicity. But my life will never be like that again, even if everything works out in the end. Our friendship will never be the same. Not after he learns I've been deceiving him.

Eventually I must reveal myself to Link and show him who I really am. But how will he feel when I do? Fear, a different fear than that of what I've been experiencing lately, settles in my stomach. I'm going to break the trust I've been trying to build. Link will be hurt. He won't want my friendship.

These dark thought haunt me as I let the rivers current propel me forward. I don't make any effort to swim myself. I hadn't realized how lonely, how starved of his company I'd been, until now after being around him once more. I don't want to go back to that.

At last the river drops me into Lake Hylia. The water levels are low. I swim to a small island, jutting out of the water, above the entrance to the temple. An octagonal slab of rock with the symbol of water rests in the middle of the island, next to a lifeless tree. A bridge connects this land to another rock sticking out among the blue.

After pulling myself up, I sit down cross-legged and wait. I begin to wonder if Link beat me here and is already in the temple when a blue figure appears. It takes slow steps and walks along the bottom of the lake, toward the temple. It's Link.

He enters it, without seeing me. I continue to wait.

Three days pass and there is no sign of him. As each day ends I grow more anxious and my mood becomes darker. By the evening of the fourth day, I'm pacing wildly around the small island.

_What's happened? _What is going on inside the temple? Why hasn't Link succeeded? _It's never taken this long before. _I instantly assume the worst. Something has gone terribly wrong. The evening turns to night. The moon rises high above. Its light shines down and illuminates the path I engraved on the ground.

I want to help. I need to do something! But I can't even enter the temple, let alone survive in it.

It's nearing dawn when it finally happens. My triforce illuminates and I'm suddenly flooded with relief. I can feel the presence of Ruto, the newly awakened sage, and her additional power.

The sound of rushing water surprises me. I turn around and see the water level of the lake rising. I stare at it, happiness filling me. My dark mood changes and my spirits lift.

"As the water rises, the evil is vanishing from the lake," I whisper to myself, "Link you did it!"

Behind me a blue light shines. I know this is Link returning from the Sacred Realm and that I need to leave. But I can't make myself do it. There's no song for me to teach him, no instructions to give, no message.

I feel two parts of me at battle: one part wanting to stay, to see Link, to feel his presence and experience his friendship; the other part knowing the need to stay distant, unfeeling, and Sheikah.

But I don't care about staying hidden. I don't want to be. I turn around and watch Link descend in the light and gently touch the ground. His face lights up with surprise when he sees me.

"Sheik?" he cries and takes several steps towards me, "What are you doing here?"

I don't answer, because I have no explanation other than my own desire.

"Ruto just mentioned-" he begins.

"Did she want to thank me?" I ask flatly, interrupting him.

He smiles, "Do you know everything?" he asks teasingly. I fight the urge to smile.

"Yah, she did ask me to thank you. She also... said some others things," he trails off and suddenly looks embarrassed.

"I see." I reply slowly, guessing the reason for his discomfort. Ruto always had a sort of... affection for him.

"We have to return peace for her sake too. Don't we?" I say coldly.

Link bursts into a quick laugh and momentarily my smile breaks through my stony visage.

"I didn't know you had a sense of humor, Sheik!" Link says with delight.

I try to look at him with a serious expression. I don't think it succeeds.

I gesture abruptly towards the lake and say, "Look at that. Together you and the princess Ruto have destroyed the evil monster. Once again, the lake is filled with pure water. All is as it was here."

Link takes several steps forward at the edge of the island and stares over the lake. I stand slightly behind and watch him, saying nothing.

He is the one to break the silence.

"Ruto also mentioned Princess Zelda," he states softly.

My body goes rigid. I can't say anything.

"She said the princess is safe. But, I'm still... concerned."

My throat tightens painfully and my sheikah defenses are falling.

"I have no idea where she is or if she's still safe."

I need to get away. Slowly, I step backwards and glance around for someplace to retreat. I see the dead tree and climb up it quickly.

"Sheik, you seem to be all knowing. Do you know-?" he stops short when he turns around and finds me to be missing.

He runs forward, searching, but does not see me watching him from above. He stops and shakes his head disappointedly.

"Of course he's disappeared," he mutters to himself.

He turns away from the tree and I make my move. I jump from the tree and dive into the lake. I break the surface almost noiselessly and leave only a few ripples behind.

I shouldn't have stayed. I should not have been so casual. I almost gave myself away.

I realize that I have let myself become careless. My sheikah disguise is slipping. I'm letting myself be too affected by Link. I must be more disciplined.

What would Impa say if she saw me like this?

I must go back to Kakariko.


	8. Burning

Chapter 8: Burning

All around me Kakariko is burning. The air is eerily silent, except for the sound of crackling fire. No one is putting out fires. The town is deserted. But that's not my biggest concern.

My biggest concern is the well in front of me. I stare into its blackness, feeling the evil spirit inside it trying to escape. Power pulses from it, so strong it's tangible. With each passing second the evil is growing stronger. It's going to escape.

Using my own magic I try to strengthen the enchantments of the prison, but I'm not strong enough. I've not been trained to do this. I need Impa! I remember her telling me how she trapped the spirit into the well many years ago. But she, like the rest of the village, is nowhere to be found. I can't do this without her help and I can't hold off the spirit forever.

Everything is falling apart once again. _This isn't supposed to happen!_

"Sheik!" a shocked voice calls from behind me.

It's Link. What the _hell _is he doing here? I nearly jump from surprise. In my concentration, I didn't hear footsteps approaching.

Without even turning around I yell to him, "Get back Link!" I try to sound commanding and not afraid. I throw my arm out behind me, as if to stop him.

He completely ignores my order and runs up the steps to the well and stands next to me. I break my stare from the well and glare at him.

"Link get out of here now!" I bellow.

Doesn't he realize the gravity of the situation? The spirit is about to escape. I can't let him get hurt. He must get away.

"I'm not leaving you Sheik!" He cries back, determination on his face, "Now tell me what's-"

But before he can finish, the power of the spirit overcomes my defenses. The wooden beams explode from the well, the spirit with them. An invisible force grabs me and shoots me into the air. I hear Link cry out as I'm tossed to and fro through the air, like a mere doll. Every inch of my body burns.

Finally it throws me downward and I can do nothing as the ground rushes to meet me.

My head aches. That's all I feel aware of.

Then there is a hand shaking my shoulder and a worried voice saying my name.

I open my eyes and see Impa kneeling over me. Her worried expression relaxes and she whispers, "Thank goddess."

Something wet splashes my face and I realize it's raining.

Glancing around I see the town is still burning hauntingly. My stomach tightens when I see Link laying unmoving several feet away. I sit up quickly, which causes the world to spin and my head to throb painfully. I grasp at my head and Impa grabs my shoulders to support me.

"You shouldn't have faced the spirit alone," she scolds me.

"I wouldn't have had to if you had been here," I reply defensively. "Is Link okay?"

She nods, "He's only unconscious." I relax slightly.

"What happened? Where were you?" I ask quickly.

"I evacuated the village as soon as I felt the spirit growing stronger. I knew it would break free quickly so I moved everyone to the Goron City. I was on my way back when I felt it escape. I fear it has gone to the Shadow Temple," she explains, "I must go there and try to seal it again."

I am suddenly fearful for her. True, she has sealed the spirit before, but she is not as young as she once was.

"Impa you can't!" I cry, "Let me come with you!"

Her face remains impassive and serious, as she replies, "No, you are not capable. Your duty is here with the Hero."

I open my mouth to protest but she cuts me off.

"I can only go knowing you are taking care of the village and the Hero. I will be fine."

She stands up and leaves quickly before I can protest more. I glance over to Link. He needs to help her. Impa can't handle the spirit alone.

I move over to him. To my relief, he looks relatively uninjured. His sword and shield lay on the grass next to him. They would have been useless against the evil spirit.

I readjust the cloth covering my face before shaking Link awake. His dazed eyes open and focus on me.

"Ouch," is all he manages to say.

"Looks like you're coming around," I comment nonchalantly.

"What happened?" he asks as he struggles to sit up.

I grab his shoulder to steady him and he touches his head. The action is familiar and I try not to smile as I realize I had done the same thing with Impa.

"What was that... thing?" he asks.

I stand and offer him a hand up. He picks up his sword, carefully slips it into its sheath on his back, and the shield follows.

"Link," I begin, but can't find the right words, "A terrible thing has happened." I can't keep all the worry from my voice. I'm not felt this unprepared in front of him before.

"I noticed. I was hoping you could tell me what happened," he remarks with a small smile.

I know he's only trying to lighten the mood, that he must be concerned if I'm sounding worried. But I stare at him with my most serious face. This is no time to be flippant.

"That evil shadow spirit has been released. Impa, the leader of Kakariko village had sealed the evil shadow spirit in the bottom of the well."

Link's gaze goes to the well behind me.

"The force of the spirit became so strong the seal of the well broke and it escaped," I explain, "I tried to stop it, but I..." I trail off.

"What do we do now?" he asks, turning his determined gaze back to me, "We have to find a way to stop it."

I turn away from him. I want to help him save Impa, but I know that I can't. "Impa has already gone to the Shadow Temple to seal it again," I say reluctantly, "But, she will be in danger without any help! Link, Impa is one of the six sages!"

I glance sideways at him and watch as what I've said sinks in. His eyes go wide and worry flashes across his face.

"How do we get to the Shadow Temple?" he asks without a thought.

"There is an entrance to the Shadow Temple beneath the graveyard behind this village. The only thing I can do for you is to teach you the melody that will lead you to the Shadow Temple."

Link looks surprised, "You won't be coming." I stiffen at his remark, but offer no explanation.

I pull my harp from behind me and say, "This is the melody that will draw you into infinite darkness that absorbs even time. Listen to this, the Nocturne of Shadow."

I play the song. As I finish Link pulls out the royal blue ocarina and repeats the notes back to me. Then, like always, we play it together.

The slow melody floats through the air, filling the space around us. It's haunting and dark, yet at the same time beautiful. The song ends and leaves me with a feeling of longing.

Link and I stand silent, staring at each other, neither of us wanting to break the silence.

"Sheik," Link finally says, but I don't let him continue.

"I must stay and take care of the village. Destroy the evil spirit and save Impa," I say taking a step backward, "I'm counting on you Link!"

He sees my intention to leave and opens his mouth to say something, but I disappear in the flash of a deku nut before he can speak.

"You can count on me, Sheik," he says quietly to himself. Then he puts the ocarina to his lips, plays the nocturne, and disappears.

I step out from my hiding spot and sigh, looking around the burning village. Once again relying on him and his bravery.


	9. Desert Sand

Chapter 9: Desert Sand

I gaze at the sandy, lifeless expanse before me. The desert. In the distance, violent sand storms rage. _Link is fighting through that. _The heat pours from the clear blue sky onto my shoulders. There's a strange beauty in the emptiness of a desert. The Colossus stands behind me. I wonder at the ability of the Gerudo race, to survive in such an unforgiving place.

A week ago, Link entered the Shadow temple and I was left to rebuild the village. I wanted so much to help, but I could not. The villagers were surprised at my return. They had not seen me in several years, since I left Impa's care. They know me as Impa's distant relative, and therefore trust me. But they were anxious. Impa's absence was painfully obvious and noticed by all.

The village accepted me as temporary leader, but was glad when Impa took only two days for Link to battle through the temple. I have never experienced more stressful days in my life. The two people I cared most for were in trouble, and I could do nothing to help.

To distract myself, I got lost in the work of rebuilding the village. It had sustained minor damage in the course of the fire, but I busied myself gathering the villagers, and fixing what had been destroyed in the escape of the evil spirit.I did not relax until I felt the defeat of the spirit and the freeing of the temple. Impa returned to the village, and I left soon after.

And now I wait in the desert, at the last temple that must be freed. The Colossus in the heart of Ganon's home knot that has slowly been growing in my stomach tightens painfully. This is the last one. The last test. The last step before confronting the Dark King himself.

The last time I will see Link as Sheik.

We're so close. So close to freeing ourselves from this awful thing, who calls himself Ganondorf. I feel elated knowing the end is near. But at the same time…I'm terrified. About everything.

What if all we have worked towards if for naught? What if Link fails?

What will he say when I reveal myself?

I realize I am more concerned about my unveiling than anything else. _That's wrong, _I tell myself. But I can't get the thought out of my head. All this time I've been aloof, but Link has come to trust me anyway. We've fallen into a kind of friendship. And I'm going to break that trust, that friendship by revealing my secret.

In the distance, I see a small figure approaching. Link.

I wait.

Eventually, the Hero reaches the Colossus. I hide up above the archway of the Colossus; he cannot see me just yet. The hero looks tired, but invigorated. He stops and stares at the building before him. He looks around, as if waiting for something.

_He expects me to appear, _I realize. But not yet.

After a moment he shrugs his shoulders and enters. I know he will not be able to do anything. Fifteen minutes pass before he storms out of the Colossus, looking frustrated. He stands with his arms crossed, and yells, "Well, what the hell am I supposed to do now!"

I smile to myself, before dropping down in front of him.

"It's about time," Link mutters to himself.

"Past, present, future," I begin, "The Master Sword is a ship with which you can sail upstream and downstream through time's river. The port for that ship is the Temple of Time."

As I speak, something above catches my eye. I glance up, it is Kaepora Gaebora. _He's here to take me back to the Temple of Time, to prepare me for the last._

The Hero nods in understanding, "So, I need to go back in time? And do something to be able to enter the Colossus?" he asks.

I nod, "To restore the Desert Colossus and enter the Spirit Temple, you must travel back through time's flow."

He drops his arms to his sides, "Why didn't you just say so before?" he asks with a smile. I can't hold back my own.

I pull out my harp from behind my back. Link takes out the ocarina, knowing what is going to happen next.

"Listen to this Requiem of Spirit. This melody will lead a child back to the desert."

Then I pluck out the simple tune. Link copies the notes, playing it perfectly. Then, we play together.

The notes envelop us, filling the air around. They fill me with energy; help me feel ready to face what is ahead of me.

The song ends.

We stand across from each other, staring. Both knowing our cycle of encounters is coming to an end.

"Sheik," Link begins taking a step forward.

Suddenly, his fairy, Navi I believe her name is, flies toward me, bouncing up and down and flashing.

I need to get away. I summon a wall of sand to whirl around me. When it dissipates, I'm gone. Link stands, dumbfounded.

I'm crouching above him, on the arch of the Colossus once again. I wait until he enters the building, before standing up.

The giant owl lands next to me.

"Let's go," I say.


	10. Unmasked

Chapter 10: Unmasked

My footsteps echo through the Temple of Time. I pace back and forth agitatedly. The low, divine melody resonates in the background. This is it. My anxiety increases as the Triforce on my hand glows. _He's freed the last temple and awakened the final sage. _

Link… he'll come here next.

I force myself to stop pacing. I must remain calm. But how can I be calm at a moment like this? Soon I must reveal myself. Become a person that I buried away long ago. And then comes the final battle with Ganondorf. If all goes well, we will be free of him soon. I can barely believe it. The last seven years of my life I have lived in fear, in hiding. My world was destroyed. And now it shall be restored.

Minutes seem to last hours. At last, after what has seemed ages, a light appears. It's Link, warping here.

"Sheik," he says with mild surprise. He looks weary, but ready. Power seems to radiate from him. His time has come at last. He's proven himself as the Hero of Time.

"I have been waiting for you Link," I say in greeting.

"I've done it!" he says excitedly, "I've awakened the sages! I… I'm ready to face Ganon."

I nod, "Before that, I have things I want to tell you."

Link looks a bit perplexed, "Alright."

"Another unknown legend of the Triforce, passed down by the shadow folk, the Sheikahs…" and I begin to tell him of the legend.

He listens carefully as I explain the three forces of the Triforce: Power, Courage, and Wisdom. I explain that the Triforce splits if someone without a balanced heart tries to possess it. I explain how each piece of the Triforce will be held within those chosen by destiny. Link looks confused, like he's trying to understand how this is relevant to him and nods at the information he knows already.

"Seven years ago, Ganondorf, the King of Thieves, used the door you opened in the Temple of Time and entered the Sacred Realm. But when he laid his hands on the Triforce, the legend came true. The Triforce separated into three parts. Only the Triforce of Power remained in Ganondorf's hand. The strength of the Triforce of Power enabled him to become a mighty, evil king, but his dark ambitions were not satisfied. To gain complete mastery of the world, Ganondorf started looking for those chosen by destiny to hold the two other Triforce parts," I explain.

A funny look crosses his face and he looks down at his feet. His brow his knitted together.

I continue, "The one who holds the Triforce of Courage is... you, Link!"

His head pops up and looks at me in shock. "What?" he says, like he doesn't believe me. But part of him knew, part of him expected it.

"Can't you see? You, of all people, have exemplified courage. You have willingly faced death whenever it has been asked of you."

"But, I- I'm only-" he begins, but I hold up my hand to stop him.

"You are the child chosen by destiny. That cannot be taken back."

He nods hesitantly, accepting what I've said.

"There is another. The one who holds the Triforce of Wisdom, is the seventh Sage, who is destined to be the leader of them all."

_This is it…_

I hold up my left hand, the Triforce glowing brightly. Light fills the room as I shed my disguise as a Sheikah boy and become a princess once again. A princess I haven't been in almost seven years.

The light fades and I'm now Zelda once more. The sensations of long hair and dresses distract me for a moment. I get lost in the feelings of being myself, for the first time in years. And then I remember Link. I brace myself for his reaction.

He stands, mouth open, completely dumbfounded.

"Zelda?" he asks in disbelief.

"It is I, Princess of Hyrule, Zelda," I answer calmly. But inside my heart is pounding, anxious and fearful.

I take several steps forward; we are only a few feet apart.

"Zelda I- This whole time, you were him," Link says, stepping forward as well, "I… I worried about you and wondered where you could be, but you were right there, the whole time." He laughs.

I can't tell whether he is angry, or happy, or still too surprised to be either.

"I apologize for meeting you in disguise, but it was necessary to hide from the King of Evil," I say hesitantly.

Link nods, "Yes." He's grinning like an idiot, unable to say anything else. He looks like he wants to rush forward and give me a hug. It feels as if a weight has lifted off my shoulders. _He's not angry._

"How long have you..?" he trails off looking curious.

"I passed myself off as Sheikah shortly after the fall of Hyrule. I waited for seven years and now you are back," I answer.

For a moment everything is wonderful. It's a reunion of old friends. But then I remember why we are here. The final battle is to come.

"Now the dark age ruled by Ganondorf the Evil King will end!"

Links smile fades. He straightens up. "I'm ready. What's the plan?"

"The six Sages will open the sealed door and lure Ganondorf back into the Sacred Realm. I will then seal the door to the Sacred Realm from this world. Thus, Ganondorf the Evil King will vanish from Hyrule," I explain.

"Where do I fit in to this?" he asks.

"In order to do this, I need your courage again," I say, almost in pleading.

"You have it," he responds without hesitation.

"Please protect me while I do my part. Here is a weapon that can penetrate the Evil King's defenses. The power given to the chosen ones," I hold out my hand and an arrow appears, surrounded by brilliant light, "The sacred Arrow of Light."

Link reaches out hesitantly and takes it. He examines it closely, before storing it in his quiver.

Suddenly, there's a low rumbling noise and the temple shakes. I can feel a dark presence. The power is overwhelming and all too familiar. My stomach drops.

"That rumbling… it cannot be," I whisper. _Ganon._ I shouldn't have left my disguise. I've been discovered.

"What, what is it?" Link asks anxiously. He moves towards me, a concerned look in his eye.

But I don't have time to answer. Suddenly, everything goes blurry and obscured, like I'm looking through glass. I can't move. I'm frozen.

"Zelda!" Link yells in shock. The sound is oddly muffled.

"Princess Zelda," a voice I never wish to hear again echoes through the temple, "You foolish traitor! I commend you for avoiding my pursuit for seven long years. But you let your guard down. I knew you would appear if I let this kid wander around!"

I cringe inwardly. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! _Once again, I've managed to ruin everything.

The hope that filled me earlier is gone. Everything is falling apart again! My heart sinks into despair. What will happen now?

"My only mistake was to slightly underestimate the power of this kid."

"Ganon!" Link cries out furiously. I begin to move upward, feeling helpless as Link gets farther away.

"No. It was not the kid's power I misjudged, it was the power of the Triforce of Courage! But, with the Triforce of Wisdom that Zelda has. When I obtain these two Triforces. Then, I will become the true ruler of the world! "

"I will stop you!" Link yells defiantly.

"If you want to rescue Zelda, come to my castle!"

Then the Temple of Time disappears.

And I once again, I wait.

* * *

AN: And that's the end! Thanks so much for all those who offered their support throughout my time writing this.

-Allie


End file.
